1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the ejector latches used with memory module connectors to secure memory modules.
2. Background of the Related Art
Card edge connectors are used in computers and other electronic devices for establishing an electrical connection between a main printed circuit board (PCB) and a supporting PCB. The main PCB may be a motherboard, and the supporting PCB may be a daughter card. For example, a Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM) card may be received in a DIMM socket connector mounted on a motherboard of a computer or other information technology equipment.
A memory module connector includes a housing having a slot for physically receiving the card and electrical contacts to provide electrical connections between the card and the motherboard. The memory module connector may include an ejector latch is used to latch the memory module in position and assist in removal of the memory module from the connector.
Motherboards will often include multiple memory module connectors. These memory module connectors may be arranged side-by-side in to form a first set, but some motherboards will even have memory module connectors arranged end-to-end. For example, a motherboard may have a first set of memory module connectors arranged side-by-side and a second set of memory module connectors arranged side-by-side, where the memory module connectors in the first set have one end that is directly adjacent and aligned with one end of the memory module connectors in the second set.
For a given motherboard, the memory module connectors are typically arranged to maintain proper airflow for cooling of the memory modules. For example, DIMMs are usually grouped closely together and are oriented parallel to the airflow for optimum cooling and even airflow distribution.